Joker
Jack Napier, better known as the Joker or the Clown Prince of Crime, is, like his title says, the Clown Prince of Crime, at least when he's not in prison of Arkham Asylum. He's the arch-nemesis of Batman. Biography Mental Illness At a young age, Jack Napier was bullied for having a mental illness and such only furthered his illness and depression. Tired of the abuse, Jack Napier often used comedy and various other forms of comedy to ease his pain and suffering. His mental illnesses continued to develop as he was described to be "off in his own world" by school counselors and friends, found playing on his own at the playground in elementary school. Losing his Father Due to his illness his father left him because he wasn't like the other kids and he wasn't normal. Such an experience got on his nerves and it caused him to mentally collapse and perform poorly on his schoolwork. Jack Napier's future opportunities began to decline as a result and his mother resented him for his differences and strange nature in contrast to the "normal" behavior that his friends had at school. This aloof behavior made him a bit of an outcast and very hard to work with when it came to school assignments and projects with other peers. = Keep a Happy Face In modern day 1991, Jack Napier enjoyed his birthday at his apartment with his mother Abby Napier. He lived with her because she knew how to deal with Jack and his illness. His mother, Abby Napier, suggested to the young and adolescent Jack Napier that he should go out more and enjoy his long life by establishing other relationships with others. Jack Napier denied such a suggestion, saying that he'd have panic attacks and signs of anxiety if he were to ever expose himself to the outside world. Abby Napier comforted Jack and told him to "keep a happy face", insisting that if he lost his smile, his world would go into flames. Heeding her advice, Jack lived by such words. Jack would often spend nights at his apartment with his mother or a local comedy club group which was privately owned by a man calling himself the Ringleader. Frail and skinny, Jack did not get along with most of the others that attended the local comedy club. He was tormented and picked on because of his frail and skinny structure. Because of his poor social skills and his odd scrunched up appearance, he was frequently the target of the Ringleader's cruel comedy as he was often used as a stuntman for most comedy club stand ups. Failing to make any jokes stand out, Jack was at risk of being thrown out of the comedy club, but was kept around to be reckoned with by other members of the group. Suffering abuse by the hands of the other members, Jack never made any complaints to his mother about the abuse that he suffered nor how he really felt. Jack continued to attend the comedy club as a way to get money for his mother Abby Napier, who, growing old and weak, could not support herself any longer to keep the house in tact. Though the pay was low, it was enough to make his mother happy and that was all Jack cared about. Starting a series of stand-up routines, Jack began to pique the interest of a lady named Sarah after being booed off the stage by the Ringleader. Jack and Sarah hit off their relationship as the two parties seemed to have a mutual connection with their senses of comedy. Jack, with his taste for comedy and looking at things from a positive angle, got with Sarah and became her lover. After hanging out with Sarah he went to leave, he was given a mask to show a sign of promotion and significance to the comedy club. Jack wore the mask and treasured it. He decided to keep it with him in the event that he wanted to make another comedy sharing at the club. Clown Show The next day he attended again but wearing such clown mask, it allowed him to act better on-stage but he still felt nervous due to the Ringleader's tormenting. He held onto the mask and Sarah took him out to eat and calmed him down because he started getting a panic attack and hyper ventilating when all eyes were on him. Late Gift His mother had bought him something but it had taken a few days to finish, when he returned home he got a note saying she was with her caretaker and his present was in another room, his present was a clown costume for the comedy-club, it was a red and orange suit. Returning to the Club Jack really enjoyed the gift and he put it on and went back to the club, feeling more safe his act came off better and he got some laughs and he felt safe because the make up was a mask for him to escape his sad life. However, somebody pointed out that it, the Clown Mask from the other day which he wore with his costume, was the same mask they were giving out and he was outed getting boo'd off stage and getting tomatoes thrown at him Riding the Train After cleaning himself up he called his mother's house and his mother's caretaker answered explaining she has a week left to live, he then walked to the nearby subway and took the long way home and cried on the train, but he remembered what his mother said and began to laugh smiling while he cried. A group of street thugs noticed this and picked up Jack by his collar, beating him into a bloody pulp. Laughing as he was beaten to cope with the damage that he received from the thugs, Jack coughed up blood and was thrown out of the train and into the ground as it stopped as his attempt to travel towards the location in which his mother had been brutally murdered had been derailed. Mentally and physically scarred from the experience, Jack was enraged, but hid it all with a faint smile Going Mad Upon returning home, Jack Napier was greeted by the unfortunate sight of having his home ransacked and destroyed. Rough drafts of his journal have been scattered upon his room and they appear to have been torn and disassembled upon repair. Heartbroken, Jack screamed out of anger and tried to reassemble the journal's contents, having little to no success in his attempt. Discovering the remains of his mother in the home, Jack mourned her loss and contacted the police. Her body was disposed of in a body bag and Jack seemed to be losing his touch with reality as he began losing contact with Sarah over long amounts of time. Losing Everyone A week later, Jack Napier was recovering from the loss of his mother while on a date with Sarah to compromise for his unresponsive behavior following the death of his mother. Breaking down and beginning to lose his cool with the woman that he loved as soon as the couple began to enter a love boat heading through a tunnel, people began to ridicule him after noticing his strange reaction. Out of anger, Jack yelled at them and began to go on a rant, scaring Sarah as he reacted violently and rather inappropriately, even scaring those who seemed to have sympathy for him. Concerned for Jack's mental health, she left, saying that she and Jack could not meet until he had mentally recovered from whatever adverse effects that Abby Napier's death had on him. Jack was left in shreds after her departure and sulked in despair. He attempted to end his own life after she lost, shoving a pen that he happened to have deep into his stomach to the point where he drew blood. He was found unconscious in the boat and had to be taken to a hospital to recover following the incident and was described to be mad and delirious by others that had seen him with Sarah at the time of his self-destructive rampage. Clown Club Massacre The next day Jack went back to the comedy club in search of an outlet for the troublesome times in his life. Enraged, he carried a knife with him. Holding the giant knife in his hand, Jack proceeded to slash and kill everyone there, leaving plenty of evidence implying that there was a physical struggle. Wearing gloves at the scene of his crime, Jack then went on to leave the Ringleader alive, wearing the mask that he had gotten from the comedy club as a result of his promotion. Tying up the Ringleader, he then took off his mask, revealing to the Ringleader who he was. Begging for Jack's forgiveness, the Ringleader then experienced the hardest of torture from the disgruntled Jack Napier as he was then gutted and stabbed many times in nonlethal areas. Left in a state of pain and torture, Ringleader's cloudy fate was delayed when several police from the Gotham Police Department had arrived to the comedy building to apprehend the wrongdoer of these crimes after receiving an anonymous phone call from a nearby witness of these crimes after reportedly hearing "cries of agony" and muffled screams. Jack left the club, retreating into the nearby alleyways and coining the name "Joker". Abilities '''Gadgetry: '''The Joker commits crimes with countless "comedic" weapons such as; razor-sharp playing cards, acid-spewing flowers, cyanide pies, lethally electric joy buzzers and his signature Joker venom. He has even shown his ability to utilize seemingly simple objects to commit extremely lethal and dangerous crimes with his genius level intellect. '''Genius Level Intellect: '''The Joker is highly intelligent and skilled in the fields of chemistry and engineering as well an expert with explosives. He has shown the capacity of intelligence to the point of being capable of hijacking television and radio broadcasts to the point of even being able to intercept the communications of the Batcave and mess with Batman's equipment. '''Hand to Hand Combat: '''The Joker is moderately skilled in hand to hand combat. Although Batman is stronger, the Joker is faster and more agile, and his fighting style was chaotic and difficult to predict. The Joker is known to be able to hold his own in hand-to-hand combat against Batman, however every time he is subdued it is through physical force. '''Intimidation: '''Joker has proven to be adept at torturing his victims endlessly, serving as an intimidation tactic for getting information out of his victims. He has shown so with the many unfortunate victims that have offered valuable information to the Joker as a result of his reputation of torturing his victims with their lives. '''Hand to Hand Combat (Basic): '''While not too advanced in the area of hand to hand combat, Joker is a truly remarkable combatant in the area of hand to hand combat and possesses enough wit and skill in his fighting style that he is able to fight and counter Batman, a world martial artist class tier-worthy character, in combination with his unpredictability and massive genius. The Joker is moderately skilled in hand to hand combat. Although Batman is stronger, the Joker is faster and more agile, and his fighting style is more chaotic and difficult to predict, the Joker is known to be able to hold his own in hand to hand combat against Batman. However, he is mostly subdued through the surpassing physical force of the latter. '''Enhanced Endurance: '''Joker has been shown to function somewhat normally while even under extreme amounts of pain. This is more because of his unreal determination than a physical disposition of strength and willpower. Joker's enhanced endurance has allowed him to take beatings from characters such as Batman, Anarky, etc. '''Enhanced Adaptability: '''Joker has been shown to laugh and talk even at high heights and velocities, showing his tendency to adapt quickly to new and foreign environments even under extreme situations. He has even proven himself to be a remarkable combatant and fighter with his enhanced adaptability, using said adaptability to adapt to Batman's techniques at a quick rate and using his insurmountable intelligence to proficiently dumbfound and confuse Batman in the making of his crimes as the clown prince of crime in Gotham. '''Proficient Weapons Specialist: '''The Joker has shown to be very impressive with his wielding of his weapons. He has shown a Macgyver sense of weaponry and improvision, being able to whip up deadly weapons in an instant with items that may not even appear dangerous initially. Considered a dangerous menace to society with his boiling concoction of chemistry oriented weapons and bloody weapons meant for large scale killing sprees, he has even once managed to kill many residents in Gotham with his weapons, further exemplifying his genius level intellect and tendency to improvise with his weapons. Equipment Relationships * '''Abby Napier: '''A figure of support in Jack's life and a figure of plenty of significance in his life, Abby Napier was the source of encouragement in Jack. She often guided him to seeing the good in life despite the struggles that he faced and loved him greatly despite his differences and inherent struggle to get along with those who seemed much more normal in sharp contrast to his outward and unusual behavior that he exhibited both as a child and an adult. Inadvertently being the fuel to his motivation to becoming a delinquent and ruthless serial killer and murderer who would bring plenty of crime upon Gotham in later years, Abby helped suppress the pain that Jack felt and led to him finding the outlet of comedy to ease his struggles in his much more younger and adolescent years. * '''Sarah: '''Sarah was another figure of support in Jack's life. A woman who encouraged him to do the best that he could and tackle seemingly impossible goals, she fueled Jack to do wonderful things while he was in the comedy club and see the good in life while he was still mentally sane and easy to work with. A follower of the comedy club routine herself, Sarah eventually ended up leaving Jack, leaving him in a state of depression. She was one of the many reasons why he would later perform a large scale massacre at the comedy club following such events. Category:Human Category:Napier Family Category:Criminals Category:Crimelords Category:Arkham Asylum Inmates Category:Leaders Category:CEOs Category:Joker's Gang members Category:Blackgate Inmates Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Joker Stories